


Come Here Often

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute Sprace, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Just a cute Sprace Drabble
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Come Here Often

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mony_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/gifts).



Making his way into his office, he bit back a groaning seeing him leaning against his desk. “You come here often?”

“Well considering I work here, yes.” Dropping files on his desk, he looked up at him. “Racer what are you doing here?” 

Holding up a paper sack, Race grinned. “You forgot your lunch this morning.” 

Spot’s face softened, looking over at his husband. “Thank you for bringing it but I would’ve gotten something from down the street.” 

“I know but I couldn’t wait until tonight to talk with you. I feel bad for causing that fight this morning and we shouldn’t have left while still fighting.” Race sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry for dropping that on you as you were trying to get out the door.” 

Spot pulled Race to him, sighing. “I knew we were going to need to talk about it sooner rather than later but I kept putting it off. It’s just as much my fault as it is yours.”

“Are we good?” Race asked, lacing his fingers with Spot’s before pressing a kiss to the back of them. 

Nodding, Spot leaned up and pulled Race into a kiss. “We’re good. You gonna be late for work?” 

“Nah, I don’t have a class until 3rd period, so I’ve got some time.” Race grinned. 

Spot nodded, motioning Race to follow him. Grabbing his bag, Race followed Spot to the elevator, watching him hit the down button. Spot laced his fingers with Spot’s as he tugged him onto the elevator. “Love you, Spottie.” 

“Love you too Racer.” He squeezed their linked hands, leading him out of the elevator to the coffee shop within the building. 

Spot pointed to a table while he went to order. He quickly grabbed the two cups before making his way over to where Race sat. Quietly sitting the cups down on the table, Spot sat down with a sigh. “I’m sorry for getting upset this morning. But do you really want to subject ourselves by having both of our families over to the house? That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“Just a thought that way we could see everyone and not have to travel.” Race shrugged, smiling a little. “But the more I thought about it, my brother hates Jack and Smalls hates my sister. Why would we subject both sides to that?” 

Spot held out his hand for Race to grab before taking a sip of his coffee. “Maybe next summer we can do a cookout and swim but the house isn’t big enough to withstand our families.” 

Race grinned, squeezing his hand. “That actually sounds way better than having everyone over and we’re all cooped in the house.” 

“There’s a reason you keep me around.” Spot grinned. 

Race’s eyebrows rose. “That’s not the only reason, but it’s a damn good reason. Also, your body and quick wit are also up there as reasons I keep you around.” 

“Good to know.” Spot took a sip of his coffee, shaking his head, before looking up at the clock. “It’s 8:30 and I’ve got a meeting at 9 that I have to prepare for. But how about I come home early and cook dinner tonight?” 

Race’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “That sounds utterly amazing. What are you thinking?” 

“Homemade pizza?” Spot suggested, as a groan escaped Race’s mouth. “I take it, that's a yes?” 

Race leaned over the table, capturing Spot’s mouth in a kiss. “That’s a hell yes, pooks.” 

“Alright. I’ll be home around 4 and will make homemade pizza, snookums.” Spot purred, kissing him once more. “I love you, Antonio.” 

“Love you more, Sean.” Race grinned, standing from his seat, offering Spot his hand.

Lacing his fingers with Race’s, he allowed Race to pull him to a stand as they walked to the lobby. Standing off to the side, Race put his hand on Spot’s hip, pulling him close. “Have a great day, Spottie. Love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t be too hard on the kids.” Spot raised his eyebrow in a challenge. 

Race chuckled. “Sorry, no can do. My third period has a popup quiz and the seventh period has a test. But good try - I’m sure the kids love your valid effort at helping them.” 

Spot kissed him, before pushing him to the door. “See you in a few hours.” 

He stood, watching Race walk out the door, pausing before waving at him. Spot shook his head, chuckling as he made his way back to the elevator. His phone dinged with a text, as he got onto the elevator. Opening up the message, he threw his head back and laughed.  _ Don’t work too hard, hot stuff.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful and much appreciated!


End file.
